Friendship and Love
by Mysteryz
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Ich frage mich, wie es dazu kam, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Und ich frage mich oft, wie du dich bei der ganzen Sache fühlst. Verliebt in die Verlobte deines besten Freundes. Es muss dich um den Verstand bringen.rnR


_Disclaimer: Alles an dieser Geschichte gehört der lieben Mrs. Rowling, auch wenn ich wünschte dass es mir gehört und ich hier die Millionären bin – schluchz. Außer natürlich die Idee, denn die gehört mir!_

**Friendship and love **

„Ich liebe dich!" Diese drei Worte schwirren mir immer wieder im Kopf herum. Ich frage mich, wie es dazu kam, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Und ich frage mich oft, wie du dich bei der ganzen Sache fühlst. Verliebt in die Verlobte deines besten Freundes. Es muss dich um den Verstand bringen.

Ich erinnere mich, wie wir das erste Mal miteinander gesprochen haben. Und damit meine ich nicht die sinnlosen Gespräche im Unterricht oder das Geplänkel im Gemeinschaftsraum, ich meine eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung. Du warst sauer, deine Augen haben gefunkelt vor Wut und waren noch dunkler als sonst. Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll James an der Nase herumzuführen. Dass du nicht mehr mitansehen willst, wie ich deinen besten Freund zu Grunde richte. Es war immer so. Du hast James beschützt und er dich – was allerdings deutlich öfter vorkam. Ihr habt nichts auf den anderen kommen lassen und ihr würdet füreinander sterben. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich James mit dir teilen müsste. Mit dir, Remus und Peter.

Aber das war okay für mich. Schließlich waren wir Freunde. Ich erinnere mich oftan das letzte Quidditchspiel das wir auf Hogwarts erlebt haben. James schwirrte oben durch die Lüfte und punktete wiederholt gegen Ravenclaw. Im entscheidenden Spiel war er der Held. Er war unser Held, immer. Wir standen unten auf den Zuschauerrängen und feuerten ihn an. Soviel Spaß wie an diesem Tag hatte ich lange nicht mehr. Ich liebte es mit euch herumzualbern und meine Zeit mit euch zu verbringen. Wirklich, ich liebte es. So wie ich alles liebte was mit James oder euch zu tun hatte. Ich war stolz, euch meine besten Freunde zu nennen. Nicht, weil alle Mädchen mir neidische Blicke zuwarfen oder mich bewunderten, sondern weil ihr wahre Freunde wart. Und so eine Freundschaft findet man nur einmal im Leben. Ein einziges Mal.

Der Schnatz wurde gefangen und wir befanden uns in einem Freudentaumel. Gryffindor hatte gewonnen. Du wandtest dich zu mir, hast mich angegrinst und auf den Arm genommen, mich durch die Luft gewirbelt. Ich hab gelacht, du hast gelacht, Remus hat betreten zur Seite geschaut. Heute frage ich mich: Hatte er etwas geahnt von deinen Gefühlen? Auf deinem Rücken hast du mich lachend runter zum Spielfeld getragen. Ich hatte meine Arme um deinen Hals geschlungen und meinen Kopf an deinen geschmiegt. Oh Sirius, du hättest die Blicke der anderen sehen sollen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, jedes weibliche Wesen aus Hogwarts würde mich eifersüchtig anstarren, immerhin hatte ich ihnen schon James genommen. Aber du hast dich noch nie um die Blicke oder Meinungen der anderen geschert. Für dich zählten nur wir. Allen voran James.

Er kam uns entgegen. Verschwitzt, aber glücklich. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wir strahlten zurück, bevor er seine Arme nach mir ausstreckte und du mich von deinem Rücken in seine Arme gehoben hast. Ich gratulierte ihm mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und einemsanftenBlick in seine Augen, dann trat ich zur Seite. Ich wusste, dass du jetzt dran warst ihm zu gratulieren. Während ihr euch lachend über das Spiel unterhalten habt, lehnte ich mich gegen Remus und fragte ihn lächelnd: ‚Kann man die beiden überhaupt noch mal trennen?'. Er lachte leise. ‚Ich glaube du musst dich damit abfinden, Lily. Wenn du James nimmst, hast du automatisch Sirius dabei!' – ‚Das weiß ich! Ich meine, sogar bei unserem ersten Date saß er ein paar Tische weiter in den _Drei Besen. _Madame Rosmerta hat kurz darauf mal zu mir gesagt, es wäre kein Wunder gewesen wenn er sich neben uns gesetzt hätte. Sie sagt, sie hat die beiden noch nie getrennt gesehen!'

Auch daraufhin hatte er gelacht. Dann war er zu James gegangen und hatte ihm zu dem Spiel gratuliert. Du kamst zurück zu mir geschlendert, mit deinem besonderen Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln, das nur deine Freunde kannten. Ich wusste wie stolz du auf James warst. Ich war es auch. James bedeutete alles für dich. Er war dein bester Freund und die Familie, die du verzweifelt gebraucht hast. Er hat dich auf den Boden zurückgebracht, wenn du wieder eine deiner irrsinnigen Ideen hattest und an dich geglaubt, wenn es kein anderer getan hat. Eure Freundschaft ist etwas besonderes. Er gibt viel auf deine Meinung, das weißt du. Und er würde nie etwas tun, was dich verletzten würde. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob wir noch heiraten würden, wenn er wüsste was du empfindest.

Ich weiß noch, wie froh ich war, unter deinem kritischen Blick bestanden zu haben. Ich hatte schon vorher mitbekommen, wie du jede von James' Freundinnen als _nicht gut genug_ befunden hast und er sich schneller von ihnen getrennt hatte, als dass man Quidditsch sagen konnte. Aber ich hatte bestanden. Ich weiß nicht warum, vielleicht weil du mich mochtest oder ich nicht wie alle anderen hinter James' Popularität her war. So etwas hat für mich noch nie gezählt. Vielleicht hast du gemerkt, dass ich es ernst mit ihm meinte. Oder du wusstest, dass er mit mir glücklich war. Wirklich glücklich.

Ich weiß, dass du dir keine Hoffnungen machst. Eher würdest du sterben, als deinem besten Freund und Bruder die Frau auszuspannen. So etwas ist ungeschriebenes Gesetz für euch. Und du weißt, dass James dir nicht verzeihen könnte. Nicht wenn es um dich und mich geht. Da macht er keine Kompromisse, dafür sind wir ihm zu wichtig. Ich bewundere dich dafür, dass dir sein Glück mehr am Herzen liegt als dein eigenes.

Es klopft. Du kommst herein. „Lily, bist du bereit?" Du schaust mir nicht einmal in die Augen. „Nein, ich bin noch nicht bereit!", antworte ich also. Wie kann ich diesen Schritt wagen, wenn du, mein bester Freund, mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen kannst. „Fehlt noch irgendwas?", fragst du. „Ja, mein bester Freund!" Du bist verdutzt, dann schaust du mir endlich in die Augen. „Nein, Lily, ich bin da! Ich bin für euch beide da. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe, es ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig seid nur ihr beiden jetzt!" Du nimmst meine Hand und drückst sie kurz. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass ich die Luft angehalten habe, während ich in deine tiefgründigen, dunklen Augen blickte. Jetzt atme ich laut aus. „Und du kannst dein eigenes Glück für unseres zurückstellen?"

„Euer Glück ist auch mein Glück!", antwortest du mit fester Stimme. Und ich glaube es. Ich weiß, dass du glücklich wirst und endlich bin ich bereit. „Ok, wir können gehen!", erwidere ich also und du lächelst. Dein besonderes Lächeln, das nur deine Freunde kennen. Ich hake mich bei dir ein, raffe den Saum meines Kleides etwas hochund du öffnest die Tür. Die Musik beginnt zu spielen und ich glaube ich war nie glücklicher. James wartet vorne und ich sehe ihm an, dass auch er unendlich glücklich ist. Es ist der perfekte Tag. Mein bester Freund führt mich zum Altar, wo ich endlich den Mann heiraten werde, den ich über alles liebe. Remus und Peter stehen an beiden Seiten des Altars. Peter lacht und seine Augen funkeln, Remus schaut uns wissend an, dann lächelt er. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir alle glücklich werden. Auch du. Vor allem du.

_**So, bitte jetzt auf den kleinen Kopf da unten drücken und REVIEWEN. Lasst alles da was ihr wollt – Lob, konstruktive Kritik oder eure Lebensgeschichte – mich interessiert alles! **_


End file.
